CORAZÓN DE CABALLERO
by samirasama cullen
Summary: "El legendario Caballero de Pegaso cumplirá a toda costa su promesa de proteger a Atena, aún cuando Seiya intente huir de Saori Kido"
1. PREFACIO

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

"La cometa se eleva más alto en contra del viento, no a su favor".- Winston Churchill

 **PREFACIO**

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las ramas del viejo árbol de olivo que le servía de refugio, calentando su piel, contrastando con la fresca caricia del viento que provenía del océano. El trinar de las aves que se posaban en los arboles cercanos al recinto lo había arrullado como si fuera un bebe, relajando todos los músculos de su cuerpo adolorido.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos estaban atentos a cada movimiento, a cada sonido, a cada presencia alrededor. Por eso, cuando el viento soplo en su dirección llevando consigo aquel aroma tan conocido, se incorporó de un salto.

\- ¿Durmiendo en horas de servicio, caballero? - reprocho en tono divertido la recién llegada, mientras el hacia una reverencia nerviosa, sin mirarla.

\- No estaba durmiendo... - replicó avergonzado y agregó con tono divertido – Solo sigo las sabias recomendaciones de Shaka, pero la meditación me relajó tanto que...

\- ...te quedaste dormido - lo acuso risueña.

Sus ojos dejaron de contemplar el suelo y se posaron sobre Saori. Brillaron con alegría al contemplarla luchar contra la traviesa corriente de aire que despeinaba sus cabellos y amenazaba con levantar el vuelo de su vestido. No le pasó desapercibido el dilema interno que libraba entre atender una cosa y otra.

Seiya agradecía aquello.

Era verano y el calor del Mediterráneo la había obligado a cambiar su acostumbrada vestimenta por una más ligera y cómoda. Resultaba interesante la forma en que aquel sencillo vestido de verano la envolvía y le permitía apreciar la piel nívea de los esbeltos tobillos de su joven diosa. Apartó sus ojos de ella, tratando de apaciguar entre otras dudas, que tan suave era la piel de Saori.

Desde el principio no le había sido ajena su belleza y con el paso del tiempo, haciendo a un lado sus prejuicios y los recuerdos amargos de su niñez, comenzó a mirar más allá de la apariencia física y descubrió lo que ella tan celosamente protegía, con aquella actitud fría y distante.

Dejando de lado toda la parafernalia, la heredera del poderoso Mitsumasa Kido tenía un corazón noble, valiente y tan necesitado de afecto como el suyo. Sin darse cuenta, del rencor había pasado a la sorpresa, de la sorpresa a la admiración y de esa admiración, había surgido un afecto tan fuerta y extraño para él, que sintió miedo.

Entonces, cuando había empezado a apreciar a la mujer escondida detrás de aquel temple de hielo, Tatsumi les reveló el origen divino de Saori y la presencia de Atenea solo complicó las cosas a un nivel inimaginable. Tras un enemigo, aparecieron muchos más. Las batallas libradas, no dejaron solo triunfos, amigos, superación y nuevas oportunidades, sino también sinsabores y pérdidas difíciles de asimilar. El caballero de Pegaso resolvió que no había tiempo para pensar en ese extraño sentimiento, así que prefirió ignorarlo y centrarse en la batalla.

Sólo hasta que las tribulaciones cesaron, en ese breve tiempo de paz, descubrió para su mala suerte que aquella inquietante sensación tan fieramente ignorada seguía ahí, latiendo fuerte como una semilla lista para germinar a la mínima provocación.

Así que hizo lo único que un caballero inteligente y en su posición se permitiría hacer: concentró toda su atención en el entrenamiento de los aprendices recién llegados al Santuario y el poco tiempo libre se lo daba en exclusividad a su hermana, "para recuperar el tiempo perdido", aunque en realidad trataba de agotar toda posibilidad de hacer contacto directo con el objeto de sus problemas existenciales.

De nueva cuenta trató de ignorarla y evitarla cuanto quisiera, pero en su corazón sabía que se estaba engañano a si mismo. Como caballero y aún más como hombre siempre necesitaría de ella. Necesitaba verla aunque fuera de lejos.

Pese a que lo sabía incorrecto, se las ingenió para contemplarla a distancia y sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando salía por las tardes a trabajar en el jardín de la casa de Piscis o en sus visitas a la Palestra, durante los entrenamientos de los aspirantes a caballeros, en los que curiosamente el nunca coincidia con ella.

Su mano viajo inconscientemente a su nuca, en aquel gesto nervioso que le era tan propio y sonrió con pesar.

Vaya lío en el que se había metido.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Seiya? - cuestionó con preocupación al notar la tristeza en los ojos castaños de su santo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya sabes… pasando tiempo con mi hermana y los aprendices, y todo eso…! - contestó inmediatamente. Tenía que distraer su atención hacia otro tema - ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Ya te adaptaste a la vida en el santuario?

Esta vez ella fue quien suspiró pesadamente, mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un olivo y abrazando sus piernas, descansando su rostro en sus rodillas.

\- No quiero sonar desagradecida - confesó - pero extraño tanto ser ignorada... la palabra intimidad no existe en este sitio. Tener a Tatsumi en su versión dorada, multiplicada por doce... puede ser agobiante, en verdad.

Su queja había salido tan sincera, tan genuina, que Seiya no pudo evitar soltar una risilla de comprensión, mientras se sentaba a su lado y rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, tan fresco como si estuviera a lado de Miho. Apenas lo hizo, reparó en su error. ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza? ¿Acaso su subconsciente le había jugado una broma? Con todo su corazón, deseo que algún enemigo con oscuros propósitos apareciera, para darse a la graciosa huida.

Desde luego, la respuesta de ella ante su acción no lo ayudaba en absoluto, pues Saori se había recargado en su hombro y entrelazado su mano a la suya, tan cómoda, como si ese gesto no le resultase desconocido y ese hubiera sido su lugar siempre.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron así en silencio por largo tiempo, contemplando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte del Mediterráneo y empezaban a brillar las primeras estrellas en el cielo.

Era curioso como ese sencillo gesto, le daba una sensación de paz y plenitud que no era equiparable a nada, excepto tal vez, al reencuentro con su hermana.

Todo parecía estar bien, hasta que ella susurro con la mirada fija en algun punto del horizonte.

\- Extraño tanto Japón y a nuestros amigos... ¿Crees que se encuentren bien?

Seiya afianzó su agarre junto, comprendiendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Saori. Recuerda que ante todo ellos son tus Caballeros, así que estarán bien. Shun es pacífico, Hyoga es muy inteligente y Shiryu tan prudente como una anciana - ambos rieron - Evitarán meterse en problemas innecesarios... en cuanto a Ikki, bueno... será mejor que el mundo no se meta con el..

Ambos rieron de buena gana, ante el peculiar recuerdo de Ikki.

-Te he extrañado mucho... - dijo la joven deidad con los ojos sinceros y una sonrisa en el rostro que lo desarmó por completo. El caballero retiró su brazó y lo guardó para si mismo,

-Mu debe estar vuelto loco buscandote... ¿quieres que te acompañe de regreso?

Aquella salida tangente no pasó desapercibida. Saori se giró hacia él, para mirarlo de frente.

-Seiya... ¿por qué has estado evitándome? - preguntó directamente, con un fruncimiento en el ceño.

Trató de disimular la tensión en su cuerpo. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Claro que se había dado cuenta… Repentinamente, empezó a sudar frío.

-No intentes negarlo… - abordó antes de que siquiera pudiera formular una respuesta -… tú me evitas…. lo que no logró entender, es ¿por qué? – Calló un momento para luego agregar - Se supone que ya dejamos atrás las rencillas de cuando éramos niños. Somos amigos ahora… deberíamos tenernos confianza y apoyarnos… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Seiya bajó la mirada, tratando de idear una respuesta lógica y creíble. No obstante, su voluntad se quebró cuando contempló aquellos ojos azules que le transmitían una súplica silenciosa

-No deberíamos vernos más… – dijo el joven con severidad, totalmente convencido de que hacía lo correcto.

-Ya sabía que dirías eso, pero no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta ¿Por qué estás evitándome? ¿Hice algo que te ofendiera? o es que acaso…tu… ¿ya no quieres pertenecer a la orden de caballeros?

-No es eso…- contestó de inmediato

-¿Entonces? – insistió nuevamente, colocando su mano sobre la mano de Seiya, que apretaba fuertemente ambos puños, tratando de controlar su frustración.

¿Dónde estaban las fuerzas del mal cuando se les necesitaba?

-Yo no… no debería…. no puedo estar junto a ti, Saori… - dijo atropelladamente y agregó -… es decir, Diosa Atena… lo siento.

-¿Por qué no? – insistió nuevamente la joven deidad, con un dejo de necedad en la voz.

\- ¡Por qué si! ¿Acaso no tienes ya a todo mundo girando a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué vienes a fastidiarme a mí? – contestó toscamente, luchando contra su temperamento.

Los ojos de la joven brillaron, con comprensión ante la reacción del caballero.

-Estás molesto… - aseguró y luego sus labios se tensaron en una línea – Entonces, ¿hice algo para molestarte? – increpó curiosa, mientras trataba de rememorar los instantes previos a ese encuentro. Un rápido escaneo a su memoria y no lograba atinar a haber dicho o hecho algo que pudiera representar alguna ofensa.

-No hiciste nada… soy yo… - dijo avergonzado por la forma en que le había contestado - es que yo… yo simplemente… solo soy yo. Punto final. No te debo ninguna explicación.

Saori achicó su mirada ante sus palabras.

-"No eres tú, soy yo…" – contestó esta vez exasperada, levantándose de su lugar, caminó unos cuantos paso frente a él y se devolvió retándolo – Vamos! Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor…

Seiya se debatió una última vez, antes de fijar sus ojos en ella de nueva cuenta. Como si se tratara de un complot divinamente orquestado, la corriente de aire coqueteó nuevamente con su vestido de verano con la promesa implícita de una broma, mientras hacía flotar sus cabellos lavanda dándole un aspecto salvaje. Y también estaba su aroma, aquel perfume de rosas que se hallaba impregnado en el ambiente y que tenía tan grabado en su memoria. Se puso de pie en un salto, mientras su buen entendimiento lo abandonaba.

Se había negado tanto a sí mismo sus sentimientos, que ya se había convencido de lo contrario. Pero el tenerla tan cerca, hermosa, sublime y combativa lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba perdido ante lo inevitable.

-¡¿Quieres la verdad?! –Exclamo Pegaso, con la sinceridad reflejándose en su rostro – Soy peligroso para ti, Saori.

La chica solo frunció el ceño, mientras la consternación se reflejaba en sus ojos...

-No te entiendo… eres mi caballero más leal… aquel destinado por las estrellas, el que ha reencarnado conmigo una era tras otra… ¿Cómo podrías tú ser peligroso para mí?

Seiya soltó una carcajada plagada de desesperación, mientras caminaba en dirección a ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para explicarse. Podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón y estaba seguro de que incluso, a esa distancia, ella lo sentía. Suspiró profundamente y por un momento, le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, mientras ella lo miraba con ojos claros y llenos de confianza.

Una confianza que el ya no tenía en sí mismo.

\- Quiero tocarte… - admitió más para sí mismo - … no como caballero o como tu amigo… - acunó su rostro entre ambas manos y agregó casi en un susurro doloroso - sino como un amante…


	2. Capítulo 1: Cuestión de orgullo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

 _"Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas".- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Corría tan rápido como le era posible, sus pasos resonaban por el etéreo y frío mármol rompiendo el armonioso silencio del recinto. Casi le había dado alcance, de no haberse colado debajo del comedor principal y salido al otro extremo de la mesa. El yelmo de su perseguidor que había tratado de imitar su ruta de escape, golpeo una y otra vez el mármol, obligándolo a soltar una maldición acompañando su nombre.

Recordarlo, provocó que soltara una carcajada llena de júbilo, mientras corría en dirección contraria, adentrándose al pasillo del Gran Salón.

De la nada otra persona salió de entre las sombras, tratando de atrapar su brazo inútilmente. En un rápido movimiento, metió una zancadilla que se atoró en las alas que aquel portaba en sus tobillos y jaló su túnica a contrapeso, provocando que éste se fuera de frente al piso. Ni siquiera pudo meter sus manos.

-¡No dejes que escape, estúpido! – gruño el que se había quedado atrás, arrojando el casco a un extremo, ya había logrado salir de su confinamiento y corría velozmente en su dirección.

No se quedó a escuchar el resto. Sentía que el corazón salía de su pecho desbocado, mientras escuchaba la agitación a sus espaldas. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si le daban alcance. Emprendió nuevamente su carrera y pronto sus ojos vislumbraron la puerta del Gran Salón con alegría.

Repentinamente un tercer individuo corpulento salió al frente, bloqueando su paso. En un par de segundos, ubicó la salida más rápida. Aprovechando su tamaño y velocidad, derrapó sobre el suelo, cruzando el arco entre las piernas de aquel hombre, pues sabía de sobrada manera que era demasiado lento…

Tan lento que no vislumbró a los otros dos…

Varios golpes secos y una sarta de improperios le indicaron que había ganado la carrera. Miró sobre su hombro con diversión, sus ojos grises brillando con travesura, al contemplar a sus hermanos empujarse unos a otros.

Por eso, no la vio hasta que chocó con ella.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota! – y en seguida sintió un golpe en el rostro, que la hizo caer al suelo con fuerza. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mientras el sonido agudo en su oído desaparecía. Entonces, levanto la mirada para contemplar con miedo a la mujer que la observaba con desprecio, como si se tratará de un ser inferior e indeseable.

-Hera.

Bramó una voz profunda desde del salón. Por un instante, el gesto de fastidio abandonó el semblante de la mujer cuyos cabellos rubios resplandecían como el oro de la tiara sobre su cabeza. En su lugar, apareció un gesto de terror que disimuló de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos y cambiando el gesto por uno meloso, giró sobre sus talones para hacerle frente. Una voz dulce y desconocido emergió de ella, que en nada concordaba con el odio que habían reflejado sus orbes de jade.

-¿Sí, mi señor?

-Mantén tus manos para ti misma, querida mía…

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, Zeus… - respondió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de soslayo a la pequeña, que retrajo los hombros inconscientemente – ¿alguna otra petición?

-Retírate… –replicó la voz, con un tono que exigió obediencia inmediata.

-Desde luego, querido…

Hera giró sobre sus talones y pasó de largo, esta vez ignorándola por completo. Sólo se detuvo un instante, posando la mirada en las tres personas que mantenían la cabeza baja a su paso, en señal de respeto. Uno de ellos, el mayor de todos, se aventuró a levantar el rostro, para apreciar el brillo de furia en la mirada de la Diosa Madre.

Hasta que vio como la irritada esposa de su padre se perdía en el largo pasillo, seguida por Ares y Hefestos, fue que la niña soltó el aire contenido. Sus ojos se posaron en Hermes quien permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo. El Dios Mensajero levantó ligeramente el rostro y le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y exasperada. En respuesta, ella articuló una silenciosa disculpa.

-¿Atena?

La pequeña brincó ante la sola mención de su nombre. Lentamente dio la vuelta para toparse con un hombre de ojos grises idénticos a los suyos, que la envolvían una mirada amable y bondadosa. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Zeus le indicó que se acercara y al ver la duda dibujada en su rostro, palmeó el lugar a su lado, agregando con voz suave:

-Déjame ver lo que esa arpía ha hecho contigo… acércate…

Una vez que encontró el valor suficiente para acercarse, Atena se puso de pie y con paso firme, llegó hasta el colosal hombre que descansaba sobre el trono principal. Este se inclinó hacia ella y sostuvo su pequeño rostro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, analizando la marca roja producida por la mano de su esposa.

El Dios negó inmediatamente, mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano, emitiendo un ligero destello. Un instante después, la contusión había desaparecido y finalmente descansó la mano sobre la mejilla de la niña, confirmando que ya no existía dolor alguno.

-Gracias padre…-susurró ésta sosteniendo la mano firme de su padre sobre su rostro y regalándole una reluciente sonrisa plagada de inocencia, que de inmediato fue correspondida. El Omnipotente Dios contempló aquella criatura con un gesto amoroso y lleno benevolencia, mientras que una sombra de infelicidad lentamente cruzaba por su rostro. Retiró la mano con una última caricia y cerró su palma con furia.

-¿Qué será de ti, hija mía, el día que yo falte? – cuestionó con tristeza, inclinando la frente sobre el cetro en su mano derecha – ¿Quién cuidará de ti? ¿Dónde podrías protegerte de la maldad que habita en mi reino y en el mundo?

La pequeña diosa se estremeció ante sus palabras. Alcanzó nuevamente la mano de su padre que aferraba al brazo de trono, acunándola con cariño y descansó su rostro sobre ella, sin emitir una palabra.

-El Oráculo ha revelado una verdad… uno entre los míos habrá de traicionarme para tomar este lugar, mi lugar como Padre de todo, de los Dioses y de los Hombres….-confesó con confianza, sintiendo la comprensión de su hija y agregó -"Sangre de la misma sangre emergerá de la tierra estéril, quebrantando el rayo que ilumina los cielos, arrojándolo al tiempo que no existe, al espacio que no se ve…"

La memoria de Zeus evocó los días en que había derrotado a su padre, para liberar a sus hermanos y crear el Olimpo que ahora el dominaba. Por donde lo viera, una guerra contra y entre sus hijos acabaría mal, pues estaba consciente que entre ellos existían Dioses capaces de superar su poder si se lo proponían. Un sabor amargo corrió por garganta.

¿Sería acaso este su castigo por revelarse contra su padre?

Como su hubiera escuchado su debate interno, las manos tibias de su hija apretaron con firmeza la suya, reclamando su atención.

-No te preocupes, padre… - musitó Atena con una vocecilla dulce, que para nada concordaba con la determinación en los ojos grises de aquella criatura que consideraba su más preciado legado – No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Y entonces, solo entonces, el poderoso Dios de los Cielos recuperó su sonrisa.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Cuestión de orgullo

" _Como amante"_

Saori contuvo la respiración mientras sus pupilas azules se abrían con comprensión, ante la confesión de su santo.

Desde la noche en que Jamián el Caballero del Cuervo la secuestró, había sido consciente de la química y la complicidad que flotaba entre ellos, pero había racionalizado aquellas emociones como la devoción que todo santo le proclamaba a su Diosa. Por tratarse de Seiya, un ser tan apasionado con las cosas simples de la vida, era lógica su entrega y determinación como Caballero de Pegaso. Desde luego, su sacrificio en los Campos Elíseos refrendó esa idea, aunque inconscientemente la duda sobre la existencia de otros motivos había susurrado en su mente por mucho tiempo.

Haciendo a un lado aquello, se enfocó en mantenerlo con vida y no ahondó en esas emociones que la llenaban de confusión, hasta que una noche se despertó de un sueño terrible. En él, veía arder a Seiya en un fuego que no lo consumía, pero que lo hacía sufrir horriblemente, descubriendo así que antes de ser vencido, Hades lo había condenado eternamente. Esa noche, la prudencia abandonó a la Diosa por completo. Como un acto de total irracionalidad, que solo Tatsumi, y Shun presenciaron, invocó toda la fuerza de su cosmos para romper la maldición y como si de un milagro se tratase, la Diosa había roto inclusive la barrera de la muerte, trayendo de vuelta a la Orden Dorada. Como consecuencia, la presencia la Diosa fue requerida en el Santuario con carácter de urgencia, obligándola a confiar el cuidado de Seiya en su mayordomo y su amigo, quienes guardaron para sí mismos lo sucedido.

Unas semanas después, mientras intentaba conciliar las disputas entre Kanon, Saga y el resto de la orden, el risueño caballero de Pegaso entró en la Sala del Patriarca. La sola presencia del caballero la había hecho feliz, pero el gesto fresco y despreocupado en el rostro del moreno le había arrancado una sonrisa y el corazón de inmediato. Con sorpresa, se descubrió a sí misma atravesando la antesala del Patriarca solo para abrazarlo con fuerza, ante las miradas atónitas de los Caballeros Dorados.

Ahí, en medio de su Santuario y rodeada por sus guardianes, Atena había sido derrotada por Saori Kido.

Y con la aceptación de ese sentimiento, llegó la vergüenza y el terror porque parecía no ser correspondida. Después de aquella reacción, el joven caballero de Pegaso comenzó a alejarse paulatinamente de ella

¿Habría confundido la devoción de su santo? ¿Estaría ella confundida también?

Podía ser una Diosa, pero era inexperta en ese rubro del amor y aunque no lo deseara, tenía que admitir que la naturaleza humana era dinámica, evolutiva, inconstante…

Ahora, que lo tenía frente a sí, parecía que los sentimientos que emanaba el Caballero de Pegaso por cada poro, eran un reflejo de su propio sentir.

Eso la hizo feliz, de una forma inexplicable, irracional y desconocida…

Soltó el aire que había contenido y parpadeó un par de veces, para estar segura que no era un sueño. Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo su rostro con infinita ternura entre manos ásperas y masculinas, mientras sus ojos la envolvían en una cálida caricia. No había más que decir o hacer entre los dos, excepto tal vez, lo que ella hizo.

 _Lo besó._

Había sido apenas un ligero roce, pero esa acción detonó uno beso tras otro, hasta que se fundieron en un solo beso apasionado, que reflejaba la ansiedad y la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, las respiraciones agitadas y los sentidos completamente encendidos.

Saori no comprendía aquella sensación que la invadía por completo y quemaba sus entrañas. En alguna parte de su mente, fue consciente de la forma en que una de las manos de Seiya aprisionaba su nuca, mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura, por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su columna. No obstante, toda su atención estaba perdida en el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, la forma en que su lengua acariciaba la suya, en su aroma masculino y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Gradualmente, el beso perdió intensidad hasta que finalmente cesó. El vértigo de las emociones que recién estaba descubriendo la había dejado mareada, así que se aferró a él y hundió el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el galope desbocado del corazón humano de Seiya. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del caballero que descansaba en su cuello, la forma en la que él recuperaba también la fuerza. Por la tensión en sus músculos, se percató que él también estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse.

-Seiya… yo…

-Silencio – ordenó casi en un susurro y muy cerca de su oído, enviando un cosquilleo delicioso por su cuerpo.

No entendió la situación hasta que escuchó las voces. Su nombre, haciendo eco a la distancia. Los estaban buscando o en todo caso, la buscaban a ella. Eso era lo que lo tenía tenso o tal vez, era por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban justo en ese momento.

Pegaso la tenía completamente aprisionada, la espalda contra el viejo árbol de olivo en el que lo encontró descansando, uno de sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y la otra mano, sujetando la pierna que descaradamente ella había enganchado a la cadera de él.

Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato.

Rogó con todo su corazón, que quien la estuviera buscando diera la media vuelta y buscara en otro sitio… y también deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Con vergüenza, miró a su caballero. Seiya se mantenía en guardia, con los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos castaños mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces, atentos al mínimo movimiento. Jamás lo había visto tan hermoso como en ese momento, excepto cuando lo conoció siglos atrás.

Aquel recuerdo era uno de los que más atesoraba de sus vidas pasadas. Los ojos de aquel chiquillo no habían cambiado en absoluto, siempre reflejando la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, el valor y el coraje que transmitían en cada batalla y con los que era tras era, inspiraba y dirigía ejércitos en su nombre.

Seiya la atrapó observándolo. Tras darle una mirada divertida, volvió a su posición vigilante.

Un par de minutos más tarde, cuando las voces se perdieron entre las escarpadas, ambos se relajaron por completo. Seiya se debatió internamente entre soltar o no la pierna que mantenía pegada contra su cuerpo, pues sabía que jamás la tendría así de cerca. Finalmente, aflojó su agarre y se separó de Saori, dándole su espacio y a la vez, recuperando el suyo.

La joven se recargó en el árbol de olivo, con las mejillas aún teñidas de rojo y sus ojos brillando.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca… - murmuró para romper el incómodo silencio instaurado entre ellos.

-Sí que lo estuvo…. – contestó él rascándose la nuca, mientras la sonrisa llena de esperanza se perdía y bajaba la mirada. Adoptando un gesto culpable, puso una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó frente a ella, sin mirarla a los ojos agregó – Atena… Estoy muy avergonzado por mis acciones. He sido un imbécil. Estoy dispuesto a pagar mi falta hacia tu persona.

La sensación de felicidad se desboronó de inmediato y en su lugar, surgió una sensación de vacío inexplicable.

-Seiya… ¿Estás disculpándote? – cuestionó sin querer saber la respuesta. El caballero afirmó con un asentimiento - ¿Por qué ?

Pegaso se mantuvo con la mirada en el suelo, sus ojos conteniendo alguna extraña emoción. Apretó los puños con fuerza, al tiempo que pronunciaba con solemnidad.

-Saori… tu eres una Diosa, yo tu caballero, he faltado a mi palabra de protegerte. He deshonrado a mi armadura y también a ti. Soy consciente de ello.

-Yo...

-El amor de Athena... sólo en un caballero... en uno... - Seiya la interrumpió rapidamente, aunque por su gesto parecia haber dicho eso más para si mismo - es injusto para los demás caballeros, mis compañeros y mis hermanos... ¿como podría ser feliz yo, sabiendo que los demás sufren?

 _"No esta permitido que el amor de Athena sea vertido sobre un solo caballero...el amor de Athena debe ser para todos sus caballeros por igual"_

La blanquecina mano de Saori se elevó a su pecho, en un intento por contener el sentimiento que esas palabras le provocaban. Las llevaba grabadas en su memoria y en su corazón, como si el hierro más candente las hubiera forjado. El gesto estricto de Mu de Aries vino a su mente, como un cruel recordatorio de su posición y sus obligaciones.

-El amor de Athena es igual para todos sus caballeros...- murmuró - Pero el corazón de Saori Kido le pertenece a Seiya. No quiero esperar a verte morir en la batalla, para tener el valor de admitir lo que siento por ti.

Saori se arrodillo frente a Seiya y con una mano levantó su rostro para contemplarlo.

\- Desde el primer momento que te ví, cuando apenas eras un niño, amé tu voluntad y tu espíritu inquebrantable, aquello que no te dejaba amedrentar por nada y por nadie... ni siquiera por la caprichosa nieta de Mitsumasa Kido - un gesto risueño y con un atisbo de culpa apareció en su rostro de la joven - Cuando regresaste, te vi crecer, volverte un hombre y un caballero... por eso aquella vez que me salvaste del Caballero del Cuervo, cuando te ví inconsciente en el fondo de ese precipicio, yo... alguien evitó que hiciera esto..- se acercó nuevamente para dejar un beso suave y casto en los labios de Seiya.

Los ojos castaños del caballero de Pegaso reflejaban diversas emociones. La había escuchado atentamente y por un momento, pudo como la felicidad y la confusión lo atormentaban.

-Eres muy inocente para entender ciertas cosas... - dijo reflexivamente, sus ojos castaños buscando la comprensión en los de ella - Has regresado a este mundo una y otra vez, reencarnada como una humana, pero finalmente eres una Diosa. La hija favorita de Zeus, aquella que nació armada y lista para la batalla, la virgen poderosa destinada a proteger la tierra del peligro.

-¿Insinuas que no sé lo que siento?- preguntó ella con gesto ofendido.

\- Solo soy un hombre… - Seiya abandonó el gesto solemne y se acercó a ella acunando su rostro, mientras acariciaba con un pulgar su labio inferior - Te deseo como se desea a una mujer y si ellos no se hubieran acercado tanto, te hubiera tomado aquí mismo… - trago ruidosamente y agregó – Saori, no quiero mentirte: te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo olvidar a mis compañeros... el sufrimientos de todos ellos y las vidas perdidas... Sería injusto ser feliz cuando ellos no lo son.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sus palabras, mientras un fruncimiento aparecia en su frente.

-¿Acaso sugieres que vaya a darles mi amor a todos y cada uno de ellos?

-¡No! ¡Eso no! - bramó Pegaso conteniendo inutilmente el temblor en su mejilla, mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza. La sola imagen de ella, rodeada por los brazos de otra persona le había provocado una furia incomprensible.

-Tómame entonces para ti. Aquí y ahora.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! – su mandíbula cayó y la miró con los ojos castaños casi desorbitados de la sorpresa. -¡Claro que no! – el rostro de Seiya estaba lleno de vergüenza y sus mejillas arreboladas – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tu no quieres eso…!

Una sonrisa extraña apareció en los labios de la Diosa, el tiempo que sus dedos acarician la melena alborotada del caballero.

-Seiya, dime una cosa… - la curiosidad aflorando en sus ojos preguntaba lo mismo - ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar lo que se te ofrece de tan buena manera?

El chico se quedó de piedra, mientras ella sonreía más ampliamente, con un gesto de ligera exasperación.

-Necesitas algo más que convicción para engañarme, Caballero. Entiendo el "por qué" de tus argumentos, pero lo que no me queda claro es el propósito masoquista en ellos. Bien, no volveremos a hablar de este tema y a cambio, te prometo una sola cosa - se acercó nuevamente a él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con ternura, depositando todo su amor en este gesto, dejándolo anhelante - Yo ya dí el primer paso y esto no volverá a suceder, no hasta que tú me busques a mi.

Dicho esto, la joven se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al Santuario, dejando al Legendario Caballero de Pegaso con la sensación amarga de haber triunfado en una batalla, que no quería ganar.

* * *

En el camino hacia sus aposentos, saludó una a una, a las personas que se encontró a su camino. Como heredera de una gran fortuna, siempre a la vista de todos y bajo el escrutinio de muchos más, habia recurrido a esa sonrisa fingida tantas veces que el gesto resultaba mecánico y no requería esfuerzo alguno.

Nadie imaginaba la tribulación en su interior.

Dentro de ella Saori lloraba amargamente, mientras Atena empuñaba a Nike con un gesto orgulloso y soberbio incitándola a levantarse de su derrota y volver a la batalla.

¿Cuántas veces los Dioses le habían advertido sobre ello?

Los seres humanos eran confusos, pasionales, indecisos, inconformes, crueles... especialmente los hombres.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Su amor propio estaba herido y también su corazón. Le había costado tanto admitir sus sentimientos, para que el "feliz afortunado" simplemente se apartara de su amor, por respeto a sus hermanos.

Una parte de si, lloraba, gritaba y maldecía a su suerte... quería tomar aquello que le estaba siendo negado por la fuerza, pero en su interior, la parte más bondadosa - y orgullosa - de su persona la había frenado oportunamente. Recordó los pasajes grabados en piedra sobre la vida de los Dioses, como uno a uno, víctimas de la lujuria y la soberbia habían arrancado las flores del fresco pasto, para luego destrozarlas, como si fueran niños.

Lentamente se sentó en su cama, tomó una almohada y ahogó dentro de ella, todo el dolor que amenazaba con salir de su pecho, en un grito que de haberse escuchado, desgarraría hasta al más infame.

Nuevamente maldijo a su suerte, maldijo al amor, maldijo el día que juró proteger la Tierra de otros Dioses...

Maldijo el día que le juró obediencia ciega a su padre...

 _Su padre._

No podía recordar su rostro, pero recordaba uno a uno sus sabios consejos, sus enormes manos acunando cariñosamente su rostro, su voz profunda narrandole la historia de las estrellas, los duros entrenamientos a los que la sometió cuando aún era una Diosa infanta... Recordó como los griegos narraban su nacimiento, emergida de la cabeza de Zeus como una adulta, ataviada en una reluciente armadura, con el grito de batalla emergiendo de sus labios.

Nada mas lejos de la realidad.

Zeus le había narrado sobre la época en que su progenie fue enviada a la Tierra. Habían sido tan viles aquellos días, que por primera vez el poderoso Dios sintió verguenza de los suyos. Aquellos que se sentían la perfección personificada actuaron de una manera vil y cobarde, entregándose a sus bajas pasiones y causando gran pena en el corazón de su padre. Como no podía destruir a sus propios hijos y la humanidad se hallaba bastante corrompida, Zeus optó por dejar caer un terrible diluvio, borrando así todo rastro de civilización. Cuando el agua bajó y la Tierra fue visible nuevamente, Zeus caminó sobre la tierra fresca y tomó un puñado de ella que comenzó a jugar entre sus manos. Sin saber que deseaba crear, comenzó a formar a un objeto, que lentamente tomó la imagen de una niña.

Aquella figura no era otra más que la propia Atena.

Y fue tal su deseo porque aquellla criatura fuera real, que con un poderoso rayo le otorgó vida. Luego, invocó a Metis, la Diosa de la Prudencia para que le otorgara conocimiento y sabiduría, a lo cual visiblemente enternecida la Diosa accedió.

Zeus llevó a su nueva hija al Olimpo, para ocupar un lugar especial entre los suyos y en su corazón, convirtiéndose en su máximo orgullo. Seiya estaba en lo correcto, ella era la favorita entre todos los Dioses. Zeus la llamaba su primogénita para disgusto de muchos, por alguna razón. Le había entregado la Tierra y su deber era protegerla, contra todo y a pesar de todo... incluso si eso hacía añicos el corazón enamorado de Saori Kido.

La joven diosa irgió nuevamente su posición, recompuso su gesto y secó sus lágrimas.

Ella era Atena y era el orgullo de su padre...


	3. Capítulo 2: Almas gemelas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

" _Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya".-_ _El principito_

* * *

 _Su mente era como un prodigioso manantial, las ideas fluyendo como agua y vertiéndose a sí mismas, generando conocimiento. A través de sus sentidos y a su vasta memoria, había logrado capturar cada uno de los espacios en el Olimpo y a cada uno de sus habitantes, sus costumbres, sus hábitos, sus diálogos e incluso sus aromas._

 _Pronto, su curiosidad se vio superada y el Olimpo no fue suficiente. Su mirada acerada tuvo que emprender la búsqueda de algo nuevo y así fue como descubrió el mundo del hombre._

 _La Tierra había capturado por completo su atención. Podía permanecer días completos contemplando el colorido revoloteo de las aves, el brillo cristalino del agua corriendo por los ríos, el cálido color de la tierra siendo bañada por los primeros rayos del sol, el carmín en los pétalos de las flores, el envolvente color turquesa de las aguas del mediterráneo._

 _Pero lo que más le impresionó del mundo, fue la propia humanidad, a la cual calificó como la "bella y apasionada creación de los Dioses". Solía permanecer quieta como una estatua escondida entre las nubes, observando a los hombres desde el mirador principal del Olimpo, encontrando en ellos una belleza que nadie más en el magnánimo Olimpo parecía ver._

 _-No comprendo porque pierdes el tiempo con ellos – susurró alguien a sus espaldas -Podrías pasar la eternidad intentando comprenderlos y jamás lo lograrías._

 _-El hombre ha tomado las manos de la mujer y le ha recitado hermosa poesía…- contestó ajena a su comentario y totalmente centrada en los acontecimientos en la Tierra – La mujer ha tomado las manos del hombre y ha hecho lo mismo… todos a su alrededor parecen jubilosos… ¿qué es lo que están haciendo?_

 _-Se convierten en uno._

 _Atena giró su rostro hacia la mujer que había tomado lugar a su lado. Su hermana poseía un rostro hermoso, níveo como el mármol, adornado por carnosos labios rojos y grandes ojos color zafiro, que contrastaban con una abundante y sedosa cabellera rojiza que caía como una cascada de fuego sobre su espalda. No obstante, pese de que la palabra "belleza" perdía significado a su lado, Afrodita lucía profundamente triste._

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible? – cuestionó tras reflexionar un momento sobre aquellas palabras. Su lógica le decía que dos cuerpos extraños y tan diferentes entre sí, simplemente no podían ocupar un mismo espacio._

 _-Ellos están intercambiando promesas de amor eterno y fidelidad… - explicó disfrutando de la ceremonia – He visto a los hombres durante siglos hacer esto, una y otra vez, aunque cada historia termina de forma diferente - Afrodita meditó un instante, antes de proseguir con su relato –El amor es la cosa más complicada de la creación. Verás, algunos hombres viven felices con su amor juramentado, otros más sucumben a la tentación cuando alguien más se cruza en su camino, y están los otros, los que viven siempre preguntándose si su decisión fue la correcta y viven miserablemente…_

 _La Diosa del Amor suspiró pesadamente mientras despegaba los ojos de aquella escena, solo para descubrirse observada por su hermana._

 _-Si tienen tantas dudas en su corazón… - preguntó con sus ojos titilantes de curiosidad- ¿para qué prometer lo que no pueden cumplir?_

 _-Algunos simplemente no tiene opción… - replicó la Diosa mayor, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Se despidió con un leve asentimiento, para dirigirse lenta y elegantemente al interior del Olimpo._

 _Sus ojos no podían asegurarlo, pero entre las sombras del pasillo hacia el cual se dirigía Afrodita, había otro Dios. Atena se había percatado de su presencia, aunque había optado por ignorar su presencia y estaba complemente segura que su hermana también lo había sentido._

 _Confusa, bajó la mirada y meditó un instante. Muchos eran los rumores que rodeaban a la Diosa de la Belleza y por primera vez, la pequeña deidad se debatió entre seguir centrando su atención o no hacia el mundo humano, mientras en aquel recinto se vivían tribulaciones mayores a las de los hombres._

 _-Atena - Afrodita, quien estaba por perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo principal, había girado delicadamente su cuerpo hacia ella y le sonreía de una forma que no alcanzaba a descifrar - No deberías preocuparte por eso… Zeus te dará a ti, lo que no le ha dado a nadie más: la libertad de elegir su camino._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Almas gemelas.

Solo había sido un segundo.

Había bajado la guardia por un segundo y eso bastó para que su contrincante atravesara su defensa y propinara una fuerte patada a su estómago, obligándolo a retroceder y soltar el aire. Lo había doblado del dolor, pero no podía tomarse el tiempo para recuperarse, ya que su atacante le había lanzado otra patada que apenas alcanzó a detener, para su fortuna.

Los gritos de los espectadores inundaron el viejo coliseo de entrenamiento. Mientras unos reconocían la habilidad y tenacidad del legendario Caballero de Pegaso, el resto clamaba por la victoria de su contrincante, que lejos de estar feliz, se había ofendido por la falta de compromiso de Seiya.

Y es que a pesar de ser feroz en la batalla, era una mujer y su intuición le decía que el motivo de la distracción de Pegaso era aquella persona que estaba sentada entre la multitud, contemplando la batalla, sonriendo y eventualmente intercambiando comentarios con el resucitado Caballero de Sagitario.

Shaina bufó.

Qué predecibles eran los hombres.

Por enésima vez en su vida, la amazona agradeció portar una máscara. Una mueca de fastidio se había formado en su rostro, mientras contemplaba la tensión en los ojos de Pegaso. Seiya, que aún conservaba su posición defensiva, mantenía la mirada fija en Aioros y el guardián de la novena casa ni siquiera se había enterado del asunto, pues permanecía sentado en las gradas del coliseo a un lado de su joven Diosa, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella. La Santo de Ofiuco casi podía asegurar que estaban bromeando, por la sonrisa que la deidad apenas pudo disimular.

 _Atena._

Aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba, la mirada de Shaina recorrió escrupulosamente a Saori Kido. La amazona era lo suficientemente imparcial para reconocer cuando otra mujer era hermosa, aunque tal vez en esta ocasión fuera más incómodo aceptarlo.

La forma en que aquel sencillo vestido de verano amarillo, tan común entre las jóvenes del pueblo cercano, destacaba la belleza natural de la joven reencarnación era innegable. Lo lucía con un porte natural y elegante que hasta la más adiestrada amazona se sentiría torpe a su lado. Incomoda dirigió su atención hacía su cara, para descubrir que aun cuando sus ojos brillaran divertidos como los de una niña, su rostro mostraba rasgos de la preciosa mujer en que se convertiría.

El pensamiento se reforzó al analizar la forma en que había sostenido su cabello color lavanda con una cinta roja, dejando a la vista el delicado arco de su cuello...

Shaina soltó un suspiro con fastidio.

 _Maldito Zeus por no dejar nada al azar._

Repentinamente, la mirada de Atena se posó en ella y la amazona devolvió la atención a Seiya, en un movimiento muy sutil, comprendiendo que tal vez la Diosa se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado como estúpido? – ladró mordazmente, llamando la atención del Caballero de Pegaso, que solo atinó a musitar entre dientes algo y le devolvió una sonrisa para nada impregnada de felicidad.

-Venga con todo, Shaina… - retó Seiya, preparado para contestar el siguiente golpe.

* * *

-Bien, creo que con eso bastará.

Seiya agradeció a Shun con un gesto, al tiempo que colocaba un par de analgésicos en su boca y los pasaba con un trago de agua. La voz del caballero más joven había tan sonado complacida, que Pegaso casi podría jurar que estaba sonriendo al contemplar su trabajo terminado.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurriría darle la espalda a alguien como Shaina a mitad de una pelea…- Hyoga lo fastidió con una sarcática expresión de burla - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

El castaño lo miró con odio, mientras su subconsciente le hacía la misma pregunta.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

-No lo molestes Hyoga – intervino la voz apacible de Shiryu– Cada hombre tiene un demonio que conquistar.

-Pues espero que su "demonio" no haya estado presente en la batalla – el comentario mordaz del Caballero del Cisne fluyó como el agua – aunque es muy probable que no tarde en venir a preguntar si su nivel de estupidez sigue siendo el mismo o si lo hemos perdido para siempre…

Aún con la punzada en la cabeza, Seiya no podía estar más en acuerdo. De hecho si el pudiera volver el tiempo hacia atrás, se patearía a sí mismo por su idiotez.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? –la voz de Andrómeda no concordaba en absoluto con la mirada de reproche que le dirigió al rubio.

Además de soportar la terrible humillación de haber perdido por un descuido más que notorio, Seiya tendría que vivir con la preocupación constante de que todos se hubieran dado cuenta del origen de su distracción. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo similar, pero la sensación era desesperante.

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

La convivencia entre su Diosa y otros caballeros era algo necesario, pero el sentimiento de angustia y la creciente ira quemando en sus entrañas al contemplar a forma en que Atena había colocado su mano sobre la mano del mítico Aioros y le había sonreído mientras conversaban amenamente, lo había descolocado por completo.

Lo suficiente para bajar la guardia en el último momento, quedando a merced de Shaina.

No fue sino hasta que reparó en la forma en que ella lo abordó cuando terminó el combate, el doloroso reproche en el matiz de la voz de la amazona por no haber prestado atención en la batalla, que por fin ese desesperado sentimiento tuvo nombre.

 _Celos._

Estaba celoso.

Nunca en su vida había sentido celos por nada o por nadie y no saber cómo afrontar ese sentimiento, lo hacía sentir incómodamente vulnerable, inseguro de sí mismo.

-Quiero dormir un poco… - susurró el castaño, al tiempo que se tendía sobre la cama y cubría su rostro con el brazo.

El sonido de los pasos de sus compañeros seguido del chirrido de la puerta le indicó que se había quedado solo en aquella vieja cabaña. Soltó un suspiro profundo al tiempo que abría los ojos y contemplaba fijamente el viejo techo de madera.

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dijo a ella que "no"?_

Si antes, le había sido bastante lógico renunciar al amor y llevar una vida célibe, protegiendo a la Diosa que amaba, jurándole lealtad y permaneciendo a su lado como su fiel protector, ahora no estaba tan convencido de ello. Podía intentarlo cuanto quisiera, pero Seiya no veía más a su Diosa como el ser divino y etéreo que se supone, debería proteger hasta la muerte.

Con la punta de sus dedos acarició de un extremo a otro su boca, recordando la calidez y el suave tacto de los labios de Saori.

" _Esto no volverá a suceder, no hasta que tú me busques a mi"_

El caballero soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras apretaba el puño.

¿Cómo es que se habían complicado las cosas hasta ese nivel? Obviamente, desde aquella noche la situación entre los dos había cambiado radicalmente. En su intento por permanecer ecuánime como Caballero y mantener su palabra de honor, había iniciado el entrenamiento intensivo de los caballeros más jóvenes, aquellos en los que había descubierto habilidades especiales y en los que vislumbraba un futuro prometedor. Gracias a ello y a que conocía el Santuario como la palma de su mano, se había logrado mantener alejado del Templo Principal, rehuyendo de las reuniones sociales en el Santuario, aunque eventualmente le había sido imposible ignorar una orden directa del Patriarca.

* * *

 _A regañadientes, se dirigia a la Sala del Patriarca para recibir órdenes sobre una misión importante. Estaba casi por llegar a su destino cuando la brisa del Mediterráneo llegó hasta él, acompañada de un aroma sutil pero poderoso, que golpeó su estómago dejándolo petrificado._

 _Rosas._

 _Rápidamente se escabulló hacia una de las columnas del templo para evitar ser visto y contuvo la respiración inconscientemente. Los segundos le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que el sonido suave de sus pisadas se hizo presente._

 _¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que la vio?_

 _Ahí estaba ella, su pequeña y preciosa Diosa caminando por el Jardín del Caballero de Piscis. Su corazón galopó como caballo salvaje apenas escucho su risa mientras Kiki, el travieso pelirrojo aspirante a caballero de Aries corría y brincaba frente a ella haciendo pantomima y media._

 _¿Debía acercarse a ella? No debería suponer ningún peligro estando Kiki presente. Ninguno traspasaría la línea impuesta entre los dos._

 _Aquel último pensamiento lo hizo sentir profundamente infeliz._

 _Debatiéndose entre una cosa y otra, no prestó suficiente atención hasta que la llegada de otra persona lo sacó de su ensoñación._

 _-¡Aioros! – exclamó Kiki corriendo hasta el joven, mientras le sonreía y sus ojos brillaban gritando toda la admiración que le despertaba el caballero._

 _Apesar de ser lucir tan joven como los miembros de la orden de bronce, el Santo de Sagitario portaba su majestuosa armadura con un porte gallardo y varonil que era difícil de ignorar. Aioros era especial en muchos sentidos. Luego, de entre toda la orden dorada, su alma había sido la única en no ser sellada por los Dioses. Su resurrección en esta época era aún un misterio para todos, incluyendo a la propia Atena._

 _-Atena - dijo el recién llegado colocando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinándose ante la joven._

 _-Llegas tarde, caballero… - lo acusó la deidad con una sonrisa risueña – Shion va a disfrutar recordándote que la puntualidad es una virtud._

 _El Santo de Sagitario levantó el rostro con una expresión de horror muy graciosa que arrancó una leve risa a la Diosa._

 _-¿Acaso Seiya ya llegó? Venía justo detrás de él._

 _Atena dejó de sonreir, al tiempo que Seiya soltaba mentalmente una grosería._

 _-¿Seiya? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Aioros asintió. La joven levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, mientras el aludido se pegaba totalmente al frio mármol de su escondite y contenía el aliento._

 _-¿Dónde se habrá metido?… - Kiki cruzó los brazos meditando un instante y luego exclamó – ¡Iré a buscarlo enseguida!_

 _El alumno de Mu desapareció de la Doceava Casa sin esperar una respuesta. Para Aioros, la decepción en el rostro de la Diosa no pasó inadvertida._

 _-Cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí – dijo tratando de consolarla - moverse dentro del Santuario se convierte en un juego de niños. Seguramente encontró alguna forma de llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca, sin atravesar esta casa._

 _-Comprendo – contestó ella con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz – Esperaba poder despedirme de él, antes de enviarlo contigo a una misión. Por favor Aiorios, dale mis saludos._

 _-Por supuesto. Si me disculpa… - dijo incorporándose en un movimiento –…debo ir con su Santidad de inmediato._

 _Seiya relajó su postura para mirar a Atena dar media vuelta hacia la Casa de Acuario, mientras el santo dorado se dirigía en sentido opuesto. No quería espiar, pero la curiosidad era más grande que su voluntad._

 _-¡Atena! – la voz de Aioros literalmente lo hizo brincar en su sitio, por lo que solo atinó a pegarse completamente al mármol para no caer de frente ante la sorpresa._

 _El Caballero de Sagitario había regresado rápidamente sobre sus pasos sosteniendo un pequeño libro. Faltando completamente al protocolo, se había acercado hasta la Diosa para tomar una de sus manos y colocar el libro sobre ella. La Diosa tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar._

 _-¿Qué te pareció la historia? – le cuestionó expectante, mirándolo a los ojos._

 _-¡Es fantástica! – dijo sonriente, sin soltar la mano de la joven deidad –En este recinto solo existen pergaminos, manuscritos y algunos libros que son muy antiguos, así que nunca antes la había leído._

 _-¡Excelente! – contestó la Diosa de vuelta con una sonrisa, afianzando con la mano que tenía libre aquel libro y de paso la mano del caballero - Voy a hablar con Shion para que actualicemos y abramos la biblioteca a toda aquella persona que viva en el Santuario. Nuestros caballeros no deben abocarse únicamente a comprender la historia, sino también que también deben saber navegar en mundos imaginarios._

 _De nueva cuenta, el rostro del Santo de Sagitario reflejó aquella expresión de horror._

 _-Espero que el Patriarca no me incluya en las tareas de remodelación – comentó tragando saliva._

 _-¿Por qué no? – Atena levantó una ceja con incredulidad._

 _-Bueno… - explicó el joven griego con visible vergüenza – Digamos que para mí, "existen empresas en las cuales el verdadero método lo constituye un cierto y cuidadoso desorden"(1)_ _._

 _Atena y el Caballero de Sagitario volvieron a reír de buena gana, mientras a distancia Seiya solo mantenía los ojos sobre sus manos que permanecían unidas por aquel pedazo de papel._

" _Muy bien Aioros, ya hiciste lo tuyo. Ahora, lárgate"_

 _Como si el pensamiento de Seiya hubiera sido dicho en voz alta, el Caballero Dorado y la Diosa se soltaron de inmediato al ser conscientes de la forma en que sus manos se aferraban la una a la otra, las risas cesaron cuando cada uno dió un paso hacia atrás. El libro cayó en medio de los dos, pero ambos se miraban entre sí con una expresión que era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y algo más que Pegaso, ni ellos mismos no alcanzaban a descifrar._

 _\- De-debo… - musitó Sagitario bajando la mirada pensando en un escape rápido, mientras Atena lo observaba con ojos enormes - …debo retirarme… con su permiso._

 _El guerrero dio la vuelta sin levantar la mirada y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida._

 _\- Aioros._

 _Aquel llamado lo detuvo en su sitio, mientras sentía el golpeteo de su sangre en los oídos._

 _-¿Alteza?_

 _-La Cámara del Patriarca está hacia allá… – dijo apenas conteniendo la risa, mientras señalaba con la mano la dirección opuesta hacia donde caminaba el Caballero de Sagitario._

 _El rostro de Aioros pasó de la palidez a un rojo encendido que reflejaba su vergüenza. Sin poder evitarlo, de inmediato una sonora carcajada salió de su pecho. La joven comenzó a reir igual que su santo, hasta que sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de diversión._

 _La tensión que prevalecía entre la Diosa y el guardian de Sagitario se disolvió en un instante._

 _-Por eso digo, que voy para allá… -contestó corrigiendo su camino._

 _Atena movió la cabeza en negativa mientras apretaba los labios, en tanto Aioros regresaba sobre sus pasos. Al cruzar junto a ella, la Diosa le extendió el libro que había levantado apenas hacía un instante._

 _-¿Sabías que a pesar de haber sido escrito hace más de 166 años, muchos analistas y expertos siguen debatiendo sobre el significado de los sucesos que se narran en Moby-Dick?_

 _Un ceño se marcó en la frente del Caballero._

 _-¿Debo de leerlo de nuevo, entonces?_

 _La joven deidad asintió. El caballero de oro lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y lo aceptara de nueva cuenta. Para Seiya, no pasó desapercibido la forma en que Aioros tomó el libro, dejando una leve caricia con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mano de Atena._

 _-Cuando regreses de tu misión, lo discutimos - sonrió la deidad- Hasta entonces, Caballero de Sagitario._

 _-Hasta entonces, su Alteza._

* * *

Seiya abrió sus ojos de golpe, con la frente sudada y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar que aún permanecía en la cabaña. Se incorporó lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. Las primeras estrellas de la tarde ya habían comenzado a brillar.

El recuerdo de aquella plática entre Aioros y Saori, era algo que lo perseguía constantemente. No podía describir el sentimiento que aquel encuentro le ocasionaba, pero tenía la sensación de que entre el Caballero de Sagitario, al que tanto admiraba, y su amada Diosa se había creado un vínculo diferente al que ella guardaba con el resto de la orden.

Seiya había descubierto que entre ellos dos había una complicidad que no existía con ningún otro caballero. Es decir, el mismo la amaba, pero el sentimiento le había creado un miedo irracional a traicionar a sus hermanos y gracias a eso, había mantenido bajo control sus emociones, o al menos eso creía.

Durante el combate, al contemplarlos platicando amenamente en presencia de otros caballeros, intercambiando bromas, ese gesto tan íntimo de tocarse las manos y la forma en que ambos sonreían en presencia del otro, parecia como si ambos se hubieran conocido mucho tiempo atrás y se hubieran vuelto a encontrar.

¿Acaso a eso es a lo que llamaban "Almas gemelas"?

No podía asegurarlo, pero aquello le daba miedo.

Mucho miedo.

* * *

(1) Cita textual extraida de Moby-Dick


End file.
